A Muggle First Date
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: For the First Date Challenge set up by Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy on Facebook. Harry ask Draco out in front of their classmates and then surprises him with a date in America. Together they experience more than a first date. One-Shot.


Harry has never been more thankful for anything that has happened to him before. Since his name came out of that thrice damn Cup the whole school has left him alone. Granted there were still taunts, sneers, and hexes, but Harry ignored those because no one was questioning his every move. And Harry needed that for what he has planned.

The base of his plans started after his thirteenth birthday. It developed more during the summer after that year. There were some not so surprising revelations. Instead of getting angry, Harry planned to get even. After all everything was confirmed the minute he walked into Grimmauld Place. Oh they were all good at acting, but Harry was better. The plans activated, so to speak, at that moment.

The second and good part of his plans were able to begin with the announcement of the Yule Ball. Harry took up residence in the Room of Requirement for more privacy. This was a delicate situation and needed to be handled carefully. Borrowing owls from trusted friends help speed things along and gave Hedwig breaks.

The location was set after a month of careful deliberations. The food was carefully picked, he chose something that hasn't been tried before. Various appointments were set up. And finally, the way out of Hogwarts was set. That part took longer as well as a lot of begging and favors. Not that any of the favors would be hard to fulfill. Everything on his list was checked off, well everything but the second person.

Harry knew it had to be public, or at least semi-public, and he would need a lot of courage to ask one simple question.

The nerve-wrecking day came on the same day as McGonagall's dance lessons. Harry paid close attention and listened to every word. He wanted to be near perfect for his Yule date. After the lessons Harry gathered his courage and ignored his year mates.

"Draco?" Harry called out to get the blond's attention.

Draco turned around, not showing any kind of emotion. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Harry nervously asked.

The nerves he felt got worse the longer the Slytherin looked at him. Harry was prepared for the rejection and walking away as his classmates witness the whole thing. Just as he was getting ready to turn away the blond spoke.

"When?"

Harry released the breath he was holding. "Is Saturday okay?"

"That's fine, Potter. Where?"

"Just meet me at the entrance," Harry couldn't hide the nerves from his voice. "One-thirty, please." He added quickly.

"Very well. See you Saturday, Potter."

Harry watched the blond walk away, as soon as Draco was around the corner he too left. Harry didn't notice the furious looks from Ron and Hermione, or McGonagall's confused expression at her three lions. Neville Longbottom noticed and carefully followed the angry duo.

It was a long three days. Where everyone had ignored him, they were now asking questions. It hadn't taken long for the news to spread, only an hour at the most. As expected Harry got a note from Dumbledore demanding a meeting. He ignored it and sent his own note to the school board. The other thing that was expected was his ex-friends, or mostly Hermione and Ginny since Ron was still pretending to be angry at him. Harry knew it was fake, knew the redhead was jealous again. Harry cared less about the opinion of someone who doesn't have two brain cells to rub together. As for Hermione and Ginny, well Harry ignored the know-it-all's 'I know what's good for you' lectures or the 'we need to see Professor Dumbledore' talks, and Ginny's revolting flirting or bile raising touches. Harry hexed the female redhead with stinging hexes and pranked her to look like Dumbledore in a drag when she flirts or bad mouths Draco. Surprisingly Ron's jealousy was so bad he didn't get Harry back.

Friday afternoon Harry overheard Snape and McGonagall's private conversation. They were talking about Dumbledore getting suspended by the Board. Dumbledore told McGonagall that they told him they had evidence against him him and he needed to be suspended pending the investigation results. Snape had asked what evidence, but was told that she didn't know. Harry quietly laughed as he walked away. Dumbledore was going to lose his job and possibly end up in Azkaban. The news left him happy for the rest of the day.

The day he was waiting for, Saturday. Harry woke at six in the morning, showered and dressed. He used his invisibility cloak to get to the humpback witch and out of Honeyduke's. Still keeping the cloak on he broke into the Hog's Head where he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and went into Muggle London.

His first appointment was the barber shop. The barber was a sixty year old Muggleborn. With the help of magic his hair was now tamable. Harry walked out with a completely new style. His hair had been magically shaved around the sides and back, leaving the top just long enough to be combed over or spiked. The barber gave Harry the spell, but Harry just made another appointment.

The second appointment was a personal shopper. Again a Muggleborn, though this one was younger. She was tall with blue eyes and chestnut hair. Harry liked her right away. They had spent two hours shopping in both the muggle mall and a wizarding store. Harry had several jeans, trousers, shirts, ties, waistcoats, jumpers, shoes and underwear. Instead of making another appointment he had set up a yearly budget for her, trusting her to buy what would suit him. The last thing they bought was wizarding robes for the Yule Ball. The robes were dark green with silver inlay, Harry opted to wear muggle black trousers and a black button-up shirt with a green and silver striped bow tie and matching waistcoat. The robes were mostly open, but had two buttons in the middle to give it a formal look. He burned the ones Molly Weasley sent him.

Harry's third appointment was an eye healer. He finally got rid of his useless glasses and took pleasure in destroying them. Even though they once belonged to James Potter. He wanted nothing to do with a man who sided with an evil manipulative bastard. As far as he was concern Remus Lupin and Severus Snape shared the father title. Neither man had lied to him or hid things from him, they protected him, treated him like a normal person and they didn't trust Dumbledore and the Headless Order.

The final appointment, or rather last stop, was a jewelers. He got his left earlobe pierced and bought cuff-links for Draco. The cuff-links were platinum Ouroburos wrapped around onyx stones that were flecked with mercury. Harry's new earring had the same stone. It was part of his wishful thinking for he and Draco to have a long and steady relationship.

The raven haired teen made it back to the school before twelve-thirty. He went straight to the Room of Requirement. Harry spent the next hour getting ready. He showered again, fixed hair by combing it over, he sprayed a sandalwood body cologne on before dressing. He chose to wear a dark pair of blue jeans, a Slytherin green button-up (leaving it untucked), a silver tie that had thin blue stripes on it (reminding him of Draco's eyes), and lastly a pair of black and white converse. Harry loved muggle shoes more than dragon-hide made ones. Wizards were not known for comfort.

Harry made it to the school's entrance with ten minutes to spare. Once he spotted the object of his affection, Harry lost the ability to breathe. Draco was absolutely stunning standing there wearing black trousers and a black button-up shirt. The only color the blond wore was his Slytherin tie. The Gryffindor stood there staring and admiring the Slytherin, and didn't care what others would say. He wasn't surprise to see Draco early or that the whole school, including Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons, were standing around. He spotted his ex-friends in a corner close to the door with wands drawn. Wandlessly and wordlessly he cast a shield charm around him and Draco.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." Harry spoke giving his date a shy smile.

"Only five minutes before you showed. The entourage followed me here, or at least half of it did. The rest was already waiting." Draco replied, sneering at their audience.

"Shall we leave them then?" Harry asked holding out a hand.

"Yes." Draco answered shortly and placing his hand into Harry's. "By the way I like the new look. It's suits you better."

Harry blushed. "Thanks."

They walked to the gates where they were met by Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin. Remus was part of Lucius' favor. The Malfoy lord loved the wolf and wanted to spend time wooing him. Harry had no problem with that when Lucius told him why. He even went as far as telling the other man Remus' likes and dislikes.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked giving his father a surprise look.

"We're your chaperone for the day. Surely you didn't think you two would be alone on this date?" Lucius drawled with a smirk,

Draco looked down, cheeks colored lightly with a blush. "I thought we were just going to Hogsmeade."

Harry chuckled. "No, Draco, I planned something special and it requires portkeying to another country." Harry explained.

Draco looked at Harry with curiosity. "Which country?"

"America."

Remus pulled out a blue ribbon, telling them to hold on tightly. Once everyone had a grip, the wolf spoke the password. Harry gave a mocking wave to his ex-friends who were rushing towards them. In a matter of minutes the quartet landed in a dark alley. Harry led Draco out by his hand, that he hadn't let go of, into a snowy crowded street.

"Welcome to Chicago." Harry happily announced to his companions.

The green eyed teen watched his hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend take in the area. Draco looked so beautiful at that moment. The blond's white gold hair made the snowflakes disappear, blending in the soft looking hair. His pale cheeks were turning pink from the cold, while his plumb cupid bow lips were darkening. Harry loved his eyes the best. They were shining with wonder making the mercury color darken, highlighting the blue within them. He wanted to spend hours, days, years looking into those eyes.

"Where to first?" Lucius amused voice broke through Harry's wondering thoughts.

Harry looked at the older males, they were giving him knowing smiles. "I thought we would start with lunch. There's this pizza place Dudley told his friends about. If anyone knows food its Dudley Dursley." Harry joked.

"What's pizza?" Draco asked. Both blonds looked confused.

"Its dough that's been flatten and rounded out. They cover it with a sauce made from tomatoes and spices. Then it's topped with cheese and your choice of meats and vegetables. After dressing it up, so to speak, they put it in a wood-burning oven to cook it until the dough is golden brown and the cheese is melted." Remus explained carefully.

Harry hadn't tried it before, but the Dursleys forced him to make them until Dudley deemed them perfect. After that he had to make six of them once a month for Dudley's 'sleep overs'. During those days each pizza had a different combination. Piers' was the worst one Harry made-Anchovies, mushrooms, green peppers and chicken. Harry had to make that one first so the others mask the smell it left behind.

"Do you know where this place is?" Lucius asked.

Harry smirked. "Across the street." He answered and pointed.

The older blond glared halfheartedly at him before placing a hand on the small of Remus' back. The blond led the shock wolf across the street. Harry who was still holding Draco's hand followed behind the pair.

"Is this alright, Draco? If not, I can find a wizarding place." Harry spoke timidly. His nerves were coming back.

"I like to give it a try. Who knows maybe I'll like it enough to eat it again."

"If you do I'll make them for you."

"You cook?" Draco asked in shock.

"Yes. Ten years of experience and I found a love for it. I also enjoy gardening, reading, and flying. What about you?"

"Reading, brewing potions, and flying. I also found origami making calming. I learned it when father took me to Japan for a business trip."

"Have you seen much of the world?"

"Some. Mother took me to France and Italy for her yearly fashion trips. Those were before I started Hogwarts. Father took me to Japan, Australia, Germany, Russia, and Egypt. I'm fluent in five languages."

Harry stopped to beam at Draco. "Will you teach me? I want to learn something else besides Spanish and Parseltongue."

Draco nodded, smiling back at Harry. "Only if you teach me Spanish, and Parseltongue if it can be taught."

"I can try. I don't really realize I'm speaking it."

"Okay. So what do you want on your pizza?" Draco asked as they joined the older men at the table. He had blushed when Harry pulled his chair out.

"Let's do half of one with pepperoni and black olives, the other half pepperoni and sausage. A small supreme, and a meat lover's deep dish." Harry suggested to his group. What he named were the ones he had to make.

"Sounds good." Remus replied with a smile. Lucius and Draco just nodded.

The group ordered their food and drinks. Remus and Lucius put a silencing ward around themselves to give Harry and Draco a semblance of privacy. The teens continued their small talk listing off their favorites, things they've done, and things they wanted to do. It wasn't until after the food came that Draco asked one of the questions Harry was waiting for.

"Why aren't you friends the Weasleys and Granger anymore?"

"Many reasons. How do you like the food?" Harry asked changing the subject quickly. He didn't want anything distracting Draco from this date.

"I love it!" Draco answered. "This...what did you call it...deep dish is the best."

Harry smiled at his blond. "Good. Don't fill up on it too much there are other things for you to try."

"Like what?" Draco asked looking almost childlike.

"Wait and see."

The group spent another hour sitting and eating. Harry paid the bill, waving Remus and Lucius away. After all it was his date. When they left the restaurant Harry took a hold of Draco's hand and led them to something called the EL-Train. The looks on the faces of his companions was comical. Harry couldn't begin to describe something that crossed between unease, wonder, and distrust. He knew what was expected having to read everything beforehand. He wanted to laugh but refrain from doing so because he wasn't a bastard; not a complete one anyways. Harry just gave them a reassuring smile while rubbing his thumb across Draco's knuckles. The raven haired teen mentally preened when the blond pressed closer against his side.

On the third stop Harry ushered them off the train. Having to remember the directions he walked them two blocks. He stopped to let them take in the sight. Harry had decided to bring Draco to a Winter Carnival. There was a Ferris wheel, a Scrambler, a Pharaoh's Fury, a Cyclone, a mini roller coaster, a giant slide, and a Cliff Hanger. There was also other rides for the kids, craft booths, food booths, and a variety of games with assortment of prizes. This time their faces was a mixture of curiosity, childlike wonder, and impatience.

After purchasing ride bracelets they split up. Harry watched Remus drag Lucius towards the craft booths as Draco tugged his arm. From that moment he let the blond lead. The night was for Draco and Harry wanted to make him happy and please him. He wanted to be the one to take care of Draco and love him.

Their first ride was the cliff hanger. Both teens ended up riding it more than once. They loved the flying feeling. Flying made them both feel free and peaceful. It felt like the world around them didn't exist and they didn't have to worry about some war or idiot people.

In between the rides they played games, sampled the food, looked through the craft booths and did some muggle watching. Harry won Draco two stuffed animals, one was a purple monkey holding a banana and the other was a panda bear. The monkey came from popping balloons with darts, and the panda was a racing game where he had to shoot a target with a water gun. Both times he handed the animals to Draco, the blond kissed his cheek leaving both of them blushing and had Harry smiling like a loon.

Before the night was over Harry had a mental list of Draco's favorites. His blonde loved the cotton candy, caramel apples, hot dogs, pretzels, soda, and gum. He was going to make sure Draco had the soda and gum at Hogwarts. Harry would keep an eye out for more carnivals and festivals for the others.

Their last ride was the Ferris wheel. They wanted to save that one for last since it was slower than the others. This one was Harry's favorite because Draco was cuddled up against his side. He had one arm wrapped around the blond's shoulders and the other around his waist, hand resting on a hip. Draco's arms were around his body with his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry never wanted to let him go.

"Thank you." Draco whispered.

Harry looked down into the silver eyes. "For what?"

"For asking me out, for picking this carnival. I had fun and got to experience all this with you. And thank you for this right here, the holding me close and making feel safe."

Harry smiled softly, raising one hand to caress Draco's jaw with his thumb. "I will always protect you. I learned last year during our Care class with the Hippogriff that I love you. I was so angry when Buckbeak attacked you, but I was more angry that I couldn't take care of you. I was jealous of Pansy for taking my place."

"But...I thought..." Draco lost his words giving Harry a confused look.

"Thought what, that I protected the damn thing? Oh no, baby, the first chance I got, which was this summer, I killed it. I poisoned it so it would die slowly and painfully. And for the record I cursed Granger after she punched you. I made sure she felt the pain her victims felt. The curse hasn't worn off because she like to hit people." Harry laughed darkly. "For all her smarts she hasn't figured it out yet."

"Thank you." Draco said again, this time leaning up to press his lips to Harry's cheek. "And you don't need to be jealous of Pansy. She and Avery are together. Have been since the summer before third year. Since we're honest, I'm jealous of Weaselette."

"Don't be. The little slut is nothing to me. Its you I want and I made sure everyone at school knew it." Harry declared.

"Yes by asking a question publicly. You know Severus and I were in Dumbledore's office that night. The old goat told me to leave you alone and said that he will not allow some evil poof to turn his 'Golden Boy' into a pillow biter. Those weren't the exact words, but it was the gist of it."

"Don't worry about him or his sheep. Do you want to be with me?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too." Harry tilted his head and pressed his lips to Draco's.

Their kiss was soft and sweet. Just lips brushing together with a small flash of tongue to get a quick taste. They separated to get off the ride, both were a bit breathless. Harry caught sight of a picture box and tugged Draco in that direction. The two did various poses, some were funny, some looking at each other, there was one of Draco laughing because Harry tickled him, one of Draco kissing Harry's cheek and the best one was of them kissing with Harry holding Draco tenderly close.

After the photos Harry and Draco met Remus and Lucius at the ticket booth. The teen shared a smile at the love bites the two men sported. They left the carnival and went to another muggle restaurant. This time Remus picked and the wolf chose a Mexican restaurant. Not knowing what to decide they picked a variety of foods and shared with each other. When they left Lucius declared a love for margaritas.

Draco and Harry told Lucius and Remus good night and thanked them for going. Harry held Draco close as they walked back to the school. The raven haired teen stopped in the middle of the snow covered courtyard and looked at Draco. There was one more thing he needed to do.

"Dray, would you give me the honor of escorting you to the Yule Ball?"

"Of course I will, Ry. There is no one else I rather go with." Draco replied with a smile.

Harry hugged and kissed Draco. He escorted the blond to the dungeons, ignoring everyone that was watching them. Both had the same thoughts-this was the perfect first date and the start of something wonderful.

~Fin~


End file.
